Makahiki
by missmissa85
Summary: Danny gets Grace for Thanksgiving, but he also gets his parents for the holiday as well.  The Five-0 team has to come together for the feast, but with their luck it won't be easy.


A/N: Makahiki is the Hawaiian season of giving thanks and Thanksgiving falls within that season. This was originally going to be part of my series of one-shots, but it was going to become very shippy, so I decided against including it and made it a separate fic. Enjoy!

* * *

The rest of the Five-0 team watched with rapt attention as Danny lightly banged his head on the desk with his cell phone still seemingly attached to his ear. They had only been able to catch snippets of the conversation, which mostly consisted of Danny yelling, "You're crazy!" and "It's only a week away!" That didn't give them any clues as to whom he was speaking since he spoke to almost everyone that way.

"What do you think they're talking about," Kono whispered, even though it wasn't really necessary.

"Thanksgiving," Steve answered quickly. When Chin and Kono looked back at him in surprise, he explained, "It's the only thing that's happening next week."

"Oh," the cousins said in unison.

Danny finally clicked off the phone and tossed it away before running both his hands through his hair and letting his head fall to his desk with a thunk.

"Maybe someone should talk to him," Chin suggested.

"I nominate Kono," Steve said quickly.

"What? Why me?" she asked, looking back at her boss.

"I have to listen to his drama in the car. All. The. Time. Your turn."

Chin nodded his agreement, saying, "Besides, you're a woman. That automatically makes you a better listener."

"That's sexist," she told her cousin.

"Doesn't make it any less true," Steve replied.

Kono glared at both of them as she stood up from her chair. She knocked on Danny's office door as she opened it and let it close as she sat down across from his desk. He looked up at her and then at the two men trying to look busy just outside his door.

"You guys been watching me?"

"Yeah," Kono reluctantly admitted.

"Nice to know I'm so entertaining," he said sarcastically as he leaned back in his chair.

"What's going on, brah?"

"Well," he began, resting on his elbows with his hands clasped in front of him, "first: I got a call from Grace. Apparently, Step-Stan has decided to turn Thanksgiving into an all-day business dinner, and Gracie just didn't want to be bored all day, so she asked if she could spend the day with me. I can't just say yes, so I had to call Rachel, and that was, you know, awesome. I guess Grace was on the other end of the line begging because Rachel finally relented. I figured we'd watch the parade and make turkey crepes, but then my mother calls because mothers always call when its inconvenient, and I happen to mention that I've got Grace for Thanksgiving, and now my parents are coming. I mean, I kind of understand it; they see Grace maybe once a year, but my mom is gonna make a big thing out of this, and I don't even know if my oven works."

"So…" Kono began slowly, "do you not want to see your parents, or do you not want a big Thanksgiving?"

"No, I love my parents," Danny assured her. "I miss them, but what the hell do people do for Thanksgiving in Hawaii?"

Kono blinked at him and said, "You know, instead of banging your head against your desk, you could have just asked us for help."

"And how exactly are you gonna help?"

Kono smiled slyly. "I have some ideas."

His eyes followed her as she stood up and walked out of his office. "Kono, what are you doing?" he hissed. "Kono!"

He jumped out of his chair when he realized she was making an announcement to the other guys. "What-what are you doing?" he asked in a sudden panic.

"Your parents aren't going to stay with _you_, are they?" Steve asked.

"Shut up," Danny bit at him. "Kono, you don't have to do this."

"No, but we _want_ to. Right, guys?" she asked, looking at them with stern eyes.

"Yeah, of course," Steve and Chin muttered together.

"I can just smell the enthusiasm," Danny groaned.

Kono grinned and said, "By this time next week, you'll be smelling the turkey."


End file.
